vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Percy Jackson (character)
'Speed' Some of Percy's stats seems off to me. How is he hypersonic? Sign your messages with four tildes (~), please. He's comparable to Jason, who has a calc that puts him at High Hypersonic+. Promestein (talk) 11:14, June 29, 2016 (UTC) This Jason right here, Analyst. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 11:18, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Tier Should he not be moved to High 6-A with the curse of achilles because he fodderized Hades in his own domain who previously had him on the ropes but was still no match for Kronos Nibbler3100 (talk) 03:42, October 13, 2016 (UTC) He certainly did not fodderize Hades. The best he did was cleave through Hades' armies of fodder zombies. Gods remain far above mortals and will remain that way. Anything more is PIS or simply Celestial Bronzes' effectiveness against the supernatural due to the sheer difference in power. Reppuzan (talk) 03:52, October 13, 2016 (UTC) What no you didn't listen to me it's from the novel "The Last Olympian" not the dumb movie. The Curse of Achilles, which he recieved from bathing in the River Styx amps his stats that's certainly not PIS it's a legit power-up and it brang Hades down and gave him enough power to contend with the likes of the titan Hyperion Nibbler3100 (talk) 05:46, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Nevertheless, it's PIS. To put it bluntly, Hades' power is great enough that Kronos didn't want to look him the eye, much less face him directly. Percy's ability to harm him is tied to the Celestial Bronze make of Riptide and the fact that Hades was taken by surprise. If he wanted to, Hades could snap his fingers and instantly kill Percy. Not to mention True Form nonsense and all that. Percy even admits that there was no way he could kill Hades, he could only hurt him due to Riptide. A dozen chapters later, Percy is struggling against Kronos despite "fodderizing Hades" as you said. He also has trouble with Hyperion, who needed to be sealed in a tree rather than be outright killed. Not to mention the fact that it would be a massive outlier since he rarely, if ever, fights the Titans to the death without outside assistance (Dunked Iapetus in the River Lethe, Hyperion turned into a tree by the satyrs, trapped Atlas under the Sky). Heck, he didn't even beat Kronos in the end, Luke simply committed suicide. Reppuzan (talk) 06:04, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Shouldn't Percy's magic resistance be permanent? Percy Jackson and all demigods in his verse have a natural magic resistance. Hermes' vitamins makes the user immune to magic. For example in the Son of Sobek when Carter uses a spell on Percy that was stated to be powerful enough to disintegrate a normal human, Percy was knocked down onto his feet. It was also stated in the Last Olympian that any spell used on a Demi-god costs more energy than normal. Rowknan (talk) 22:07, February 13, 2017 (UTC) I suppose that this seems reasonable. You can add "Resistance to Magic" if you wish. Antvasima (talk) 07:52, February 14, 2017 (UTC)